Worth It
by D0omkitty
Summary: Sokka sees Toph again for the first time in years. He didn't expect to find her here. Then again, Toph was never the one to do as people expected.


Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender. :(

* * *

How long had it been since he'd seen her face? Two, three years? Yes, three years. She decided to take off, breaking his heart more than either of them had realized. Suki was there for a while. But she wasn't the same as his earth bender. She was too soft, too dull. He needed laughs and playful fights. She was gone. Gone before he could tell her how much she meant to him.

But she was back. Or rather he was back. In Gaoling, that is. He'd been traveling with Aang and Zuko for a few weeks and the wind took them here. It was an annual trip, but this year Katara was pregnant. The thought still sent chills of happiness and worry through Sokka. His baby sister, holding a baby of her own.

It was the last place he'd expect to find her. At this grimy bar. This place where her beauty would out shine everything else. As soon as she caught his eye, Sokka couldn't breathe. Her hair was down to her small waist. She wore a tight fit white kimono with a slit running up her thigh. On her arm was the meteorite bracelet. Hope swelled through the young man. She still kept it…

She hadn't felt him in years, but his heart beat was one of a kind. As soon as he walked in Toph knew it was him. She knew he was there, watching her. That man whom she loved desperately those few short years ago. Things were different now. She was different. No longer the crass little girl in puppy love. The three years had been good to her, full of adventure and excitement. Plenty of distractions. Distractions from her Water Tribe peasant. She shook her head and went back to dancing, her hips swaying to the music.

Those hips had Sokka on fire. She was holding her drink tightly to her chest, her well developed chest. He let his eyes wander over her figure. It wasn't like she could catch him staring. The band playing soon had their ten minute break, despite the crowd's obvious disapproval. Sokka leaned against the bar trying to calm his racing heart. The alcohol in his system did nothing to help. The room began to spin as she made her way over to him. She looked good. And she was smiling. He loved her smile, that playful lopsided grin.

"Is that you Snoozles?"

"Well if it isn't Toph!" He attempted to act shocked, as if he hadn't just been staring at her for the past hour.

"How are you Sokka?" She asked with a punch to his arm. How could he answer? I miss you, I'm fine, I'm happy, I'm miserable without you?

"I'm good. What about you?" She looked good. Thoughts of her plagued his mind so suddenly. Spirits, how he wanted her.

"I've been great, for the most part." Her eyes darted down. "You know Sokka it's not good to lie to a master earthbender." With that she walked away.

He slammed his palm into his forehead. How could he lie to her? It was a lie, a really bad one at that. And she saw through it. Of course he would mess up the only chance he could have possibly had. Sokka stared after Toph. He loved her. He loved her then too. He had been stupid and distracted by Suki. At that moment Aang and Zuko showed up with their drinks.

Toph took another guy's hand into hers, their fingers interlaced. The man finished his drink and proceeded to be dragged out by her. Before they slipped out into the night, her head turned in his direction, eyes sad. Then the two were gone. Sokka's blood boiled beneath his skin. Who was he? Why was Toph with him? When did they first get together? What was he to her? Where were they going?

Questions, questions, questions. They made him sick.

"You okay?" Zuko asked with concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Aang put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"I have to go…" he mumbled. He stumbled out of the bar. He didn't care where he was going. He just needed out. Maybe he'd catch up to her. Maybe he'd run after her and confess his love. Maybe she'd love him back. Maybe. That word got his feet moving and his legs pumping. He wanted her, needed her. Faster and faster, he moved with out any care as to who was watching. He just had to see her again. She could pound him and break him in two, but it would be worth it. For Toph, it was always worth it.

Sokka didn't know when he started crying, but the tears were there. Falling silently down his cheeks. He couldn't find her. Hours he had searched. But it was pointless. She was gone, with that man. Doing things she should only be doing with him. IN the middle of the street he fell to his knees. Why couldn't Toph be more like boomerang? He shook his head. The last time boomerang left, it didn't come back. So why would she?

.

.

.

"Sokka?"

Her voice was tiny. So much unlike her. It was the opposite in fact. He almost didn't believe it.

"Sokka it four in the morning. Why are you outside of my house?"

"Toph!" His voice was hoarse and strangled with emotion. Nearly sober, he went to her. "You kept the bracelet Toph. You kept it."

"I— well yes, I did."

From inside the house. "Toph, where are you?" She winced at the voice. Sokka's eyes narrowed. Who or what could make Toph wince like that?

"Sokka… I have to go." She made a move to go inside, but Sokka stopped her.

"I'm kidnapping you." He stated, as he picked her up and tossed her onto his shoulder.

"What? Sokka! What are you doing?" She punched his back.

"Whoever is in that house doesn't love you." He kept walking away with her.

"I know that meat head!"

"Huh?"

"Sokka that's one of my friends in there! I had a hard time putting him to sleep and now he's up." Sokka put her down. "He drank too much at the bar, so I was letting him sleep over…"

"Toph… I've missed you. I was stupid to let you go."

"Please stop… I'm not the same love sick little girl I was before. I've grown up Sokka. I think you should go."

"No. Hear me out." He said stubbornly.

"What do you want Sokka?" She spat at him "You've fallen in love? You want me?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you Toph. I have for so long. And I'm sorry about never trying for you, or being distracted. I need you." He kissed her again and she kissed back, much to his surprise.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered. Tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes. I'll always mean it." Sokka smiled at her. She sniffled and punched his arm.

"Took you long enough, Snoozles…"


End file.
